Till Next Time
by White9angel
Summary: Gokudera is back in town and was forced to hunt for some wife. Will the only girl who walked out on him be the one to make him settle down?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Till Next Time

* * *

><p>Note: This is set in an alternate universe although the guys are still together but not in the mafia. Some are OOC since I'm not going to portray Gokudera like he was portrayed in the manga. There are so much like that already. Still, I would stick with his bombshell attitude. Tsuna in this story is not the no-good Tsuna.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: <em>Gokudera was not the stick-around-forever kind of man. Everyone knows that…even the only woman who got away from his clutches way back in highschool. Now back at the same time in their hometown, Haru had returned to put down roots and he was definitely not on her long-term plan. Gokudera returned because of some damned codicil his father had attached to his last will and testament before he died. Old flame rekindled, can they both meet each other half way or will the famous jetsetter be always a go-it-alone guy?<em>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Gokudera Hayato is definitely one of the most sought of guy even in high school along with his other friends, Yamamoto, Ryohei and a few others, . These men didn't have to go look for women because the female species go to them even without invitation.

Still in high school, these people had already been notorious womanizer and the most subtle to keep his affairs to himself would probably be Kyoya or Tsuna…the others are just as brazen. They never give a rat's ass about what people say to them or if women were hurt because of expectations.

Gokudera never really hated women in general but he just hated one in particular. Being a product of a disastrous marriage, he had always harbored an ill feeling towards his estranged mother who left him and his dad in exchange for her career. By the time, he grew up to understand that, he never paid much attention to women's feelings. They are just some toys for him. But that doesn't mean his relationship with his father is also good. It was just as strained as his relationship with his sister and one could probably say that he was a product of a dysfunctional family.

Back on track, way back in high school, there was one girl who managed to get away even before he could actually lay out his plan for her. They dated twice and then it was over…the next he knew, he was getting over her by dating a lady gaga personified who goes with the name of Shittopi.

Miura Haru.

It was a name that stuck out in his memory even after all those years that passed. The last he heard about her is that she moved to another place after graduation. Her mom said that it was a good start for her.

Now, after years of jet setting, he came back for two reasons. One is to witness the wedding of his friend and the other is to meet with his father's lawyers. He spotted Yamamoto waiting in his car and he grinned.

It seemed not much have changed about the cheerful guy. Careless as ever…

"I didn't actually think you'd come to meet me," he said as they clasped hands together in an affectionate manly gesture.

"I figured you'd be needing a ride knowing you don't have your key with you," he answered and entered the car afterwards. Gokudera rounded the front and settled in the front seat while Yamamoto drove.

"So, Tsuna finally nailed it with Kyoko eh?" he smirked, still unable to believe that one of his friend had actually decided to settle down. So it turned out, Tsuna kissed his bachelorhood goodbye.

"Ah," Yamamoto answered shortly. "He was not expecting you'd come, after all, you rarely return here." Truth be told, Gokudera rarely settles in Japan especially after high school. If not globetrotting, he spent most of his time in Italy where he came from before his family migrated. He spent his time there with his paternal grandparents.

Gokudera chuckled. "I love flying man," he said as if to explain why he seldom comes home. "It's my passion."

"A globe trotter," Yamamoto mumbled. "The women would be thrilled to learn you're back."

This time, the silver haired laughed and shook his head. "It's not like you really bore them now."

"I ran across Haru some time ago," the raven haired reported and glanced at him, gauging for his reaction. Oh his friend knew about Haru…even Tsuna, Ryohei and the teen, Lambo knew about her…because she is basically the only woman who walked out on him…

The mention of the name brought short-memories he had with her…in all his time dating different women, he would admit to himself that Haru's memory is the one that lingered most…

It was as if she made sure he'd stick out to remember that there is also a woman who could resist his charm…that is if she really was able to do so…but Gokudera had a feeling there is a deeper reason why she walked out on him and called it quits…

"She's a friend of Kyoko right?" he asked. "So that would mean she'll come."

Yamamoto did not comment further while Gokudera settled back on the seat and watched the buildings outside. Among the group, he was the globe trotter indeed. He would fly from here to there and not able to sit in one place at a long time.

There had always been a rebellious streak in him ever since he learned his mom had left them for the glitters of gold. That is what people told him. He had always given his dad a headache especially when at a young age he had already announced his intention to leave town and fly around the globe…he never paid much attention to his father's business…

He loves freedom.

That was what he told to justify his action. He always felt confined in the small town of Namimori so he set off in the latter year of his college life. He wanted adventure. He wanted freedom.

The same with his friends so it puzzled him why Tsuna finally decided to tie the knots.

"Where'd you want me to drop you?" he heard his friend asked.

"Apartment. I want to know what the lawyers had been nagging me about. Jeez…dad had died two years ago and there has never been a problem coming from the lawyers. Bianchi never told me anything."

"He died with the belief that you'd learn to get a life."

The last line triggered something in his memory and it was helpful that they were talking about Haru a while ago so it was easy for him to remember whom it came from.

It came from her.

She said those words on the night she walked out on him after he told her his plan to leave town after college and decide to merely travel around.

"I have a life," he said wryly. "In fact, I love the life I made for myself…women, travels, planes…everything…what's more to create?"

Yamamoto feigned a choke as if to clear his throat then he gave his friend a wry look, a small smile hinted at the corner of his lips. Gokudera, annoyed, glared at him.

"I meant to refer about settling down."

Now, it was Gokudera who choked and it was not fake as he gave his friend a killing glare. "Bloody hell! No way. I just told you…I love freedom."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Haru was busy choosing a good design for her gown when Hana and Ipin walked in. Kyoko had somewhere important to go and asked her friends to choose for her.<p>

She was back.

Just a while ago.

And she never planned of leaving this place again. This is her hometown after all.

"I heard Yamamoto went to fetch Gokudera," Hana informed as she settled on the couch and reached for one magazine as well. News travels fast in a small town like Namimori so it wouldn't be a surprise if something so insignificant like what Hana said would reach anyone's ears. Then again, the guys are famous way back and people loved talking about them.

Haru blinked and looked at her. Gokudera? As in Gokudera Hayato? The genius playboy in the group?

"He probably came for the wedding then he'd set off once again," Ipin said. "You know the guy. He felt suffocated just staying here longer than necessary. That's what Lambo told me about Gokudera-kun."

Haru sighed. When she was in high school, she was just one of those girls who adored him and his sex appeal but she's the only girl who walked out on him.

Oh, she had a crush on him and they dated for just a few days but after learning about his plan for the future, she realized she can't love a man like him. He's the type who would soon bring you pain more than you could have hoped for.

So before her feelings for him could deepen, she decided to call it off and walked away without offering any explanation but she did suggest that he should learn to get a life.

Even at a young age, she was able to see his rebellious streak as if hurting all those girls would hurt his mom as well. She can very well understand where he's coming at but HAru had always been an optimist unlike him.

She had never seen him for years but she sure heard a lot about his escapades especially when her friends visits her outside Namimori where she put up a small business just after her mother died.

"So one of the eligible bachelors decided to tie the knot. Honestly speaking, I find it hard for Tsuna to settle down…given his personality and all I had always thought he was not the stick-around-forever type. But I supposed, that was how people saw him because of his group of friends. I think Tsuna was just influenced by the group he hang out with," Hana expressed her opinion. "But to think Kyoko made a change in him is something worth noting."

"Well, basically, all of them are not the type to settle down and start a family. Heck, they're reaching thirty and they still enjoy their freedom," Haru said. "That's their first in their lists."

Hana shrugged. "But one had broken his own rule. It must have taken a lot of thinking for Tsuna…to give up his freedom for Kyoko who demanded a wedding," she mused. "Take note, she demanded a wedding and refused to go out with him."

"He's just too hooked up with her to mind it," Haru said. A wry smile curved her lips as she said that. It was something Ipin had noticed but kept quiet about. According to Haru, she fell in love with Tsuna when they were in their earlier high school years but eventually, she had given up on him when she noticed how Tsuna would only look at Kyoko when the latter was not looking.

"You're certainly right about that," Hana agreed.

When silence ruled, Haru started thinking about her past here…one that involved Gokudera…she wondered what her reaction would be if they meet since it is already inevitable knowing both their friends are to wed…

Would he be able to recognize her? She doubted that. After all, why waste your time remembering someone who had actually duped you?

With his harem of girls, she doubted if he could even remember a name…her name. But she would admit that what they had despite being short-lived is something special. It was something she never expected to feel with the bombshell that was Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p>He blinked after the lawyer had spoken while his friends, Yamamoto and Tsuna stifled their laugh. They have tagged along saying they really had nothing to do so why not listen to Gokudera's lawyer instead?<p>

"That's just a fucking lie," he spat at the lawyer who seemed unfazed by his temper.

"No, it was made clear to me to tell you about it when you near the age of thirty. If you don't want to do it, that's up to you but all of your father's properties and wealth would go to people not even related to you. Bianchi was already aware of this and found it unnecessary to attend this meeting. Your father was more worried about your future than hers."

Gokudera stood up, feeling anger swell inside him…his father had manipulated him…damn it…

Giannini sighed. "This is for your own good."

"_My _own good?" he barked. "I know what's good for me and I don't give a rat's ass about a fucking codicil that you refrained from telling me after my father's death. Besides what does he know about what I want for my own good?"

Giannini glared this time. "You don't give a damn?" he asked in mock tone. "For heaven's sake Gokudera, your father had worked so hard for these wealth and you just want to give it away? Just how cruel could you be? You left before finishing college and barely comes home…"

Guilt flooded the man's face but he refused to admit it. He was right of course.

"Guess my hunch is right," Yamamoto piped in and choked again much to Gokudera's annoyance.

"You sure know how to annoy me even more," he snarled but his friend merely shrugged before standing up. "So about that, why don't you start with your wife hunting?"

He scowled at him even more. "Damn you baseball freak! Don't make this sound like a game."

"Well, it's not really a game," he said. "You see finding someone to escort towards the altar is easy…there are many wannabes out there who would love to oblige your request."

"Shut up. I never planned to marry in the first place but my father put me into this position," he then turned to Giannini. "All I need is a wife right?"

Knowing where this leads, Giannini merely raised his brow. "Yes but you should remain married for at least three years."

"It does not require me to stay in town right?" he asked again.

"No."

Gokudera nodded. "Then I'd go find a wife who would love my passion that she does not need me back here."

At that he turned on his heels and headed towards the door when Giannini stopped him.

"Another thing…"

Fearing this is something he does not want to hear more, Gokudera's face darkened. "What now?"

"Within your three years of marriage, you should produce an heir because by the time you have decided to annul your marriage, all of your father's property would be named to your son or daughter."

This time, Yamamoto and Ryohei could not contain their laughs anymore and Gokudera wanted to smack Giannini for the smug look he gave him. He wondered how a man of science chose to become a lawyer instead.

"Your father anticipated your way of thinking so he had it this way…"

Furious, the guy slammed the door shut, the sound of his friends' laughter still ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I was worried no one would like this due to them being OOC so I am really happy there are still others who liked it. And so I would like to thank you for the reviews. _X-Minri-X, puripuri, Sinsora, Caroline, KHR Lover, Hurricane59Uri and Goatlet. Thank you very much._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera glared at his friends or more accurately, he glared at Yamamoto who had been trying so hard to erase the smug look on his face since a while ago. He returned here expecting to get away from the place as soon as his business here is done for.<p>

But his father had made a mess out of his life by making that attachment to his last will and testament. Gokudera knew what that meant for him.

His life would be changed.

His dream of forever living in freedom would die.

The severity of it just hit him in his gut as he finally understood that there is nothing he can do about it. He was not one to be forced to do something mind you but for the life of him, this was the first time he realized he had an obligation towards his father no matter how many times they have argued before about his choice of life.

And he'll be damned to just hand his father's wealth to unknown people in a silver platter. It is not like he wanted it for himself but he felt like it is the least he could do for his father to atone a little for his misgivings

"Seriously?" Ryohei asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

Gokudera scowled at the blond who paid no mind at all.

"Well, it's not like it is something tough," Lambo, the teen, said not really helping at all so Gokudera scowled even more while Yamamoto snickered this time.

"Well, it's not that tough of a job scoping women and making babies," he commented and Lambo chuckled.

"And you have to make sure she's a real chic," the teen added.

Frustrated and annoyed, Gokudera raked his hair as he drank his wine while the others seemed to be enjoying his dilemma right now. He set the glass down and leaned on the chair.

"I don't plan to live with anyone," he muttered finally.

"Since when did you ever have a plan anyway?" Ryohei asked again, pretty much enjoying torturing him.

"Shut up turf-head!" he barked and this time, Yamamoto laughed with the three others while Gokudera sat there, waiting for what they would say next. "I did not call you out here to laugh at my expense," he said dryly.

"But it's really funny you know," Tsuna spoke for the first time, hiding his grin.

"What's funny?" he asked darkly now.

"Well you see, you've been running away from commitments and now it came running back at you," he said and Gokudera cocked one eyebrow while the others suppressed another grin.

"Look who's talking…it's not like you never run away from it either," he answered sourly while Tsuna chuckled.

"But then getting married with the right woman has its merit," he said seriously this time. "Just because you are being forced to marry does not mean that you have to marry anyone. It has to be someone you can picture your life with."

The others almost spat their drink and eyed Tsuna weirdly. "Am I seriously hearing this from a notorious womanizer like myself?"

The brunette gave a cheeky grin. "Count me out from that category now. There had always been only one woman I liked since we were young even though I dated many." He stood up and patted Gokudera's shoulder. "I have to go and meet Kyoko in thirty minutes."

"So soon?" Ryohei asked. He stood up as well. "It's nice to see you back octopus head," he said cheerfully adding to Gokudera's vexation. "I wish you all the luck."

"If you plan to leave, then hurry up. You are annoying the hell out of me," the half-Italian growled, his temper spiking, making the teen shiver a little. He always feared Gokudera when he exploded.

"Call us when you need help," Tsuna spoke when he was on the door with Ryohei following behind.

"Sure," was Gokudera's short reply.

When left alone, Yamamoto asked. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Find a wife."

"What sort of woman are you looking for anyway?" the raven head asked curiously since their taste in women is almost the same.

"Someone who would not hold me back in the confines of an old home," he answered. "And someone who is willing to stay home to raise my kids and not expecting much from me."

The baseball player shook his head.

"Be careful with your words, you might regret saying it later on," he said finally getting serious.

"You're not one to advise me on that baseball freak since we are basically the same," he barked again while Yamamoto raised his brow and contemplated on what he said but it did not take him long to have a comeback.

"Last time I checked, we're not the same. You're about to get married and I am not," he said and filled his glass with more wine when Lambo stood up and went to grab some more pizza from the kitchen. "So when do you plan your wife hunting?"

"As soon as possible," he grumbled.

"I've got a list of women I can suggest But then you would not need it because women would just line up if you tell them. As mentioned, it's not that hard scoping some women."

Gokudera only smirked. He had been going on through the list of women he dated here but to his chagrin only one name comes out whenever he does.

And he does not need to tell because Yamamoto had sensed it as if the guy had some radar. "So how about getting your first chance at scoping a candidate by dropping by the flower shop? She's helping out Hana for the time being."

As if the woman would be interested, he thought to himself. Last he could remember is she walked out on him some years back without much hint of remorse. But he would not deny the strong sense of connection he had with her even in just a few days of dating each other. He had always known Haru to be someone hyper but with a kind heart. How many times was it that she would listen when he would talk? It was only with her that he felt like someone outside his circle of friends really listened to him.

He basically opened his soul for her…something he never did to any woman…he shared his dreams and plans for the future like flying away from place to place…and then everything ended for them both…after a few dates, she rejected him…

_"Sorry but you're basically someone who would walk away soon and I don't plan to attach myself to you any deeper," she had said then smiled, her beautiful eyes showing sadness. "Get a life first…till next time."_

He never understood why she said those words about walking away and all…at least not until now, thanks to the adult wisdom he lacked in his youth. Her statement was clear. She does not want a man who would come and go as he pleased…she wanted a man who would put down roots on one place…

And that's definitely not him.

He groaned. He had considered her as a potential candidate but he realized she does not fit the criteria. He is a man who loves his freedom and does not want to provide what a typical marriage entails such as emotional attachment and all…

He wasn't a husband for all seasons, he had repeated those lines to himself. Where in the world can he find a woman who would give him what he wants? Because honestly he planned to get married, impregnate his wife then get the hell out of Namimori and back to his old lifestyle.

Lambo returned with another box of pizza and sat lazily on the floor, his back on Gokudera's couch while he watched soccer. Noticing this, Gokudera frowned. "Aren't you comfortable enough?" he asked.

"That's right," Lambo agreed.

"Why the hell are you lazing out here, you stupid cow?" he scowled, calling him the name he used to call him when he was still a kid due to his love for shirts with cow prints. Lambo was probably four or five when Gokudera found him in a dead winter and brought him home. He would learn later that he was an adopted child of the Bovino family, a well-known family in the society as well. One meeting led to another and before he knew it, the kid had grown into him no matter how many times he denied it and he worried for the boy's welfare especially when he showed signs of laziness.

"It's rare to see you home, Bakadera," the teen answered back though he tried his hardest to look cool while answering. He forever owed it to this guy that he managed to earn the confidence he always lacked before. He knew that the man cared for him though he had an odd way of showing it. Still, even if away, he never failed to contact him and ask about his studies. Sometimes when Gokudera inquires about his grades, he truly wished he had the man's intelligence.

Expectedly, Gokudera exploded even more and yanked Lambo's collar. "That's not good enough reason for you to laze out stupid. The last I checked with the school, you flanked Math and Science."

The teen's eyes widened in surprise while Yamamoto shook his head in amusement. Well, Gokudera had always kept tab at Lambo's life, wanting to make sure that the boy who is actually idolizing the genius would not follow in his footsteps. He had come to care for the boy on his own way and the baseball player could even bet that Lambo received more calls from him than them.

He watched as Gokudera actually dragged the wailing boy towards the spare room designated for the teen whenever he decided to have a sleep over. "There are tons of problems there which you can practice on. I will call your family and inform them that you will sleep here tonight."

Yamamoto chuckled. He wondered if Gokudera knew that Haru had given the same care to Lambo too when they were younger.

* * *

><p>Haru was busy at the counter when she spotted a smaller woman walked in. she's a looker. With her small frame, it did nothing to hide her alluring presence and her grace. Since she only came back in town, she does not know most of the people yet.<p>

"Can I help you miss?" she asked kindly.

The woman turned her violet eyes towards her then smiled. "Yes please…I'm looking for a perfect flower…" she said.

This time, Haru smiled. "What kind of flower are you looking for?"

"Normally I would say it's for a dead…but I'm looking for lilies…it's my friend's," she said as an afterthought. Haru walked away from the counter and led her to where different types of lilies bloomed.

"You can take your pick," she suggested kindly.

The woman flashed a bashful smile. "Thank you…" then as if she had realized it, she stared at Haru with silent scrutiny while latter stared back as well…giving her the same curiosity…

"Haru…" she finally spoke her name. "My name is Miura Haru."

"Chrome," she said. "I was wondering why you looked someone new," she said. "Whenever I dropped by, it's Hana who is around."

"Well, I just returned to town. I'm helping her out while I figure how to live life here," she explained and Chrome nodded.

"Oh," she managed to say before pointing at a particular flower. "I'll take a dozen of those."

Haru picked a dozen and wrapped it up before punching the amount while Chrome waited quietly. "There goes."

"Thanks," Chrome said and waved goodbye. "I'll see you around."

She nodded and watched her leave just as Hana walked in. she talked a little with Chrome before approaching her who was now watching them both.

"She's a regular customer," Hana answered the unspoken question.

"Is she from this town?"

"No…she settled down here two or three years ago…no one basically knew where she came from…but the family she is living with sure is widely known. Rurmor has it that she is Mukuro's kept woman though I hardly believe that. It was rare to see them mingling with others but on rare occasions that they managed to come join social group, I noticed he treated her more like a sister."

"Ah. Mukuro huh?" she said and shook her head. One cannot know one without knowing the others. "Anyway, I've arranged all the flowers needed for delivery."

Hana smiled. "Thanks. Don't you want to go out?"

"Out where?" she asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really – "

The chimes sounded and both women turned towards the door to find a man wearing a scowl…

"Had Chrome dropped here?," he said roughly as if he's in a bad mood.

"She did. She left just a little while ago, Ken," Hana answered. "She's a grown woman already and you should stop treating her like a child. The way I see it, Chrome can very well take care of herself. Mukuro made very sure of that." The guy named Ken was not listening though because he already stormed out to Hana's amusement.

"Does that always happen?" she asked when finally alone with her friend.

"Yes. You'll get used to different scenes if you stay here which you had already planned anyway," Hana answered and sat down just as the chimes rang and a man with dyed hair entered.

A wide grin was tugging on his thin lips when he spotted her and Haru's mood was already ruined…

"My, my, if it ain't little Haru," the man said as his bodyguards came in with him. Trust him not to walk on his own, she thought. He never changed a bit…still cocky as ever…and she hated the smile he's giving her…it was leery…

Sensing the tremor, Hana sighed. "What are you doing here Zakuro?"

The said guy grinned widely. "That ain't no way to greet a customer. I heard Haru is back so I dropped by to say hello."

"Now that you said it, you can actually take your leave," Haru spoke casually while putting up a brave front.

Zakuro's smile widened and Haru hated it…that smile brought back memories…something she wished she could just bury deep down…

"Now, now, you're being awfully rude Haru," he said and walked towards her while she remained unmoving. But when she recognized that dangerous spark in his eyes, she knew she had to walk away so even before any of them could react, she rounded the counter and headed straight for the door outside only to walk smack into someone's broad chest as she furiously latched the door open.

The first that registered in her mind is the musky scent…and when she looked up, she saw Gokudera looking down at her. Great, from Zakuro to his enemy…

She took a step back with unsteady feet but he held her with both his hands. "Easy there."

Haru's mind went blank at the close contact. Is this man for real? Oh well, he never did know that just his presence alone is enough to stir different unwanted emotions from her. She realized that even after all these years, he still had the same effect on her.

"Out of my way, Gokudera," she said exasperatedly, not wanting to have a scene with both men in a row. His green eyes showed amusement and surprise.

"Wow…I'm surprised you still remember me," he said and Haru rolled her eyes while at the back of her mind she felt a sudden unwanted hurt…was she expecting that he remember her as well? Pathetic. So much for her fantasies that died during high school…

"Who wouldn't remember an intelligent silver haired guy who was notorious for his reputation with women?" she asked sourly and took a step aside. Gokudera smiled knowingly. He had sensed the effect he still had on her and she never knew she had the same effect on him…

Damn even if he denied that she's someone out of his league, he realized that the attraction he had with her since high school is still strong for him…and it even struck him to realize it never changed…if only he could add her in his list of prospective wife. But she's definitely scratched out from that. If anything, despite being jilted by her after a few days of dating and kissing, he still wished her to be with someone better.

"Tit for tat eh?" he mused and looked ahead only to find Zakuro looking at them mockingly…or rather at him…he frowned before turning to Haru…oh he knew there was also a history between the two…just as soon as she walked out on him, Haru had dated several guys one of which was this guy while he dated Shittopi too…suddenly an idea just struck his mind which as immediately forgotten when Zakuro spoke.

"Oh, so the prodigal son is back," he said in taunt, hoping for Gokudera to bite it but the latter had more sense than to create a scene in the flower shop where he was asked by Tsuna to get some delivery while he has a lot of free time. In fact, he wasn't expecting a run-in with Haru so soon…

Gokudera practically ignored Zakuro and asked Haru. "I came for the flower delivery blah, blah as per Tsuna's request."

"Talk it out with Hana. I'm out of here," she said before finally turning to leave. Not knowing what prompted him to do so, Gokudera immediately followed and grabbed Haru just as she was about to actually turn to an alley.

"Hey, that's not a good reunion for both of us," he said as she tried to jerk away.

"As if there is a nice reunion for both of us," she said and eyed him closely. Now that they were out from the other's watching eyes, she had the time to study him carefully. He is still good-looking no doubt about it. His green eyes shone with amusement when she took a step back while he stepped forward…

He matured now…she thought…

"Guess the attraction between the two of us never faded away neh?" he asked and leaned closer. Well, he still possessed that cocky attitude which was his charm yet at the same time his annoying trait.

Haru shook her head. "What attraction?"

This time, Gokudera chuckled. "When are you going to give in to me Haru?" he asked hoarsely now. "I've been pursuing you in high school and you rejected me."

This time, Haru chuckled as well. "When will you give up?" she asked.

He did not answer as he leaned closer still while she was beginning to panic now. He would not force her would he? They are in a public place and it would be so humiliating if one ever saw them here…with his lips close to her jaw…

Gokudera does not know what prompted him but he asked anyway. "Have dinner with me."

She could hear his husky voice as it reverberates through her ear and she knew she had to walk away while she can still fight the attraction between them…he was definitely right about one thing…it never faded away…this was their first meeting in so many years and it turns out this way…with her fighting off that attraction.

Then just as she decided that, he suddenly nibbled softly on her ear as he started tempting her again with that expert lips of his…Haru parted her lips to protest but he raised one finger to stop her from speaking…

He continued tempting her, sending her arrows of desire she does not want to acknowledge with this man…to her relief and disappointment, he backed away…then grinned…

"I take that as a yes," he said.

"No," Haru composed herself.

Gokudera stared at her for a couple of seconds, amused and wondering before he raked his hair…

"Damn…you have always been elusive…what went wrong Haru?" he suddenly asked in which she refused to answer.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said and pushed him aside. "There is no point talking about the past which did not even happen for both of us."

He stared at her hard, his green eyes searching something only he could see…and Haru looked away…

"You're a challenge to me…" he finally spoke. "We'll have a date soon." He really contradicted himself. What happened to scratching her name off his list?

This time, Haru turned to face him. She gave him one, hard look. "Not until you decided to stay in town. Let's face it Gokudera, I'm not like your harem who swooned over at your request…"

He chuckled. "Of course you were never like them that's why I always find you a challenge…"

A challenge, she thought bitterly and shook her head once more. That's basically another reason why she rejected him before…

Sensing the bitterness that instantly crossed her eyes, he regretted speaking those words. She never knew that way back in high school, her personality had elicited care from others…and he was one of those who cared no matter how much he refused to admit it…

But Haru needed someone…

Everyone who knew her knows that…

"Haru?"

"I'm a challenge huh?" she spoke casually then she gave him a rueful smile. "See why it never worked for both of us? I wanted something you could not give me…"

His jaw clenched…her statement a while ago confirmed his suspicion about her reason for rejecting him years ago…

Yep, he was right also in saying that Haru would not make it on his list of potential wife…she expects too much…something he could not give…and that's why he has to scratch her name from his list because he does not want to hurt this woman…

Sensing he does not want to speak, Haru walked away. She was right in her decision before. She does not want to be involved with someone like him who travels a lot…because she does not want to end up abandoned and hurt…

"What is it you want?" he asked when she was a good distance away.

She looked over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

Somehow, a soft smile curved her lips…

"You really don't have to know," she answered kindly.

"I want to…" he called. "Because even if we shared just a few dates and a few kisses back then…I always cared more than you could have imagined…and there could have been a past for both of us if you have only allowed it."

It was a good thing, his friends were not around to hear what he was saying right now or they would laugh at him again…but what he said is true…

"I'm thankful for the fact that you care…" she said with a nod. "But you see…you can't do anything about it either even if you wanted to know…but who knows…maybe someday I'll tell you…"

Then she left…

You don't always get what you want, she thought as she walked away. She learned that the hard way.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto just stood there with hands on his pocket when he spotted a petite woman walked in the private cemetery. Their eyes met and the gaze broke immediately as she turned to one of the gravestone and laid the flower down…she said a silent prayer before standing there for a few minutes…<p>

His interest was suddenly piqued as he became intrigued with her mysterious personality. He had heard a lot about her and had seen her in some parties he attended. It even surprised him to see her alone without the presence of her bodyguard whom Mukuro had specifically picked for her.

He shook his head then walked away. He's not really the type who delves into someone's personal life not unless he felt it necessary to push or shove someone…but he would admit that she's one of the few who never gave much of a second glance to him or his friends…there are few others…those who move in the same circle with Kyoko. Well this woman…Mukuro never confirmed nor denied the rumors about Chrome being his kept woman.

But that sort of difference is something all of them needed. No matter how notorious they are with women…there always is a time that they do not want unwanted attention…he realized that women who throw themselves at their feet bore him already…

Not that he needed a woman who was like Kyoko or her group…

Sometimes, it's just good for a change…as he walked away, he stared at the sky and realized perhaps Tsuna was right when he said marrying the right woman has its merit…

But then again, he never planned to marry just as much as Gokudera…in fact, he could not even picture himself a husband material…a husband for all seasons…and besides, he never fancied anyone…he had been in relationships which lasted only a week and some girls were just fortunate if his relationship with them lasted a month which was the maximum for him…in honesty though, Haru was the only woman he came to like and if not for the fact that what she had with Gokudera before was something special, he would have courted her before. But during his last talk with her before on her latest visit before she finally decided to stay here, he was so sure she still felt attached to Gokudera no matter how many years passed by, no matter how short-lived their relationship was and thus Yamamoto knew perhaps his friend could really have a chance with her.

He was like Tsuna at all who had someone he had fancied even before they hit college…but when he saw how she truly cared for him, he figured he'll just settle with short-lived affairs where no strings attached…so much for first loves…

And he could understand Gokudera's thoughts even if his friend did not speak about it…his thought concerning Haru…no matter how good she is, Haru can never provide what she had been yearning for…

And he doubted if Gokudera even realized what she really hoped for…

Stability and a solid future…

Something his friend had scoffed about…because Gokudera never believed in stability as he saw beforehand what happened to his father after his marriage broke…

He wondered if it ever occurred to his friend that he has very much in common with Haru…only, the woman is taking it in with optimism while Gokudera took it all with a scoff and hatred…


	3. Chapter 3

The latter part of the chapter is somewhat random. I just wanted to show some interactions between the two where they could talk so casually yet they could be very awkward in the next. My big thanks to _x-Minri-x, KHR Lover, goatLet, puripuri, Caroline, Hurricane59Uri and Rieyama Yuuko_ for taking their time to review. Also my big thanks to those who gave their time to read. I'm kinda fast with update since I have a loose schedule but once school starts, my updates would be slow.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Hana he saw on the flower shop when he returned to the place a few days later. He merely gave his order and waited as she prepared the flowers for him. He was tempted to ask about Haru but held his tongue. After all, Hana is shedding off a hostile vibe. Not that it mattered anyway.<p>

He left the bill and did not wait for his change. He immediately left, his feet leading him to a place he was reluctant to visit. He wasn't sure if he was indeed prepared to come here. Bringing out a stick of cigarette, he lit it up and tucked it between his lips as he continued treading the path that would lead to the one stone that Gokudera knew held his father's remains.

When finally he reached that place, he debated whether to leave immediately after setting the flower down. A few minutes of careful thinking, he decided to linger for a while as he stared above, smoke coming out from his lips as he blew a little.

"Guess it doesn't hurt to linger a little," he muttered to himself then looked down once more at the stone where his father's name was engraved beautifully. "Tch. We never really had a good relationship," he said casually. "Ever since I was young, I disliked you. You always get in my way of life. You always did until I grew up." He drew a deep breath as disbelief crossed his green eyes for a moment. He found himself suddenly pouring out in front of a stone. "I don't know who to really hate before you know – was it mom because she left you? Me? Or was it you because you allowed her to go?"

He kicked a pebble nearby with his left foot then bent to pick it up, discomfort feeding his very being. He played with the pebble as he tossed it up and caught it once more. "I guess I really don't know what to say coming here." He knew the words he has to say but he could not force it out from his mouth. He sighed and tucked his hands then left without another word.

He wondered how saying sorry seemed the hardest to do. It was supposed to be so simple yet so difficult at the same time. As he rubbed his hands to warm them against the December cold, he couldn't help but wonder if he ever said those words to Haru as well.

* * *

><p>Lambo slowly stood up from his seat when his teacher was not looking and immediately picked his bag as he stealthily went out of the classroom, ignoring I-Pin's shake of the head. He sighed in relief when he successfully made it out of the classroom and he gleefully ran out all the way outside the school building only to bump into someone else before he could reach the last door.<p>

"Watch out, will you?" he said gruffly, a tone he had finally managed to adapt from observing Gokudera before. He always wanted to act like Gokudera – cool, gruff and well, intelligent. But forget about the latter part. He can never be that.

Sliding past him, he made another run only to be pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt. Surprised and annoyed, he looked back to finally give the man a glance only to have the annoyed look wiped out from his face.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, stupid cow?" came a much gruffer voice as Gokudera was scowling at Lambo who was caught red-handed.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" he asked instead, trying to find his way out of this without getting an earful from the man who acted as his big brother ever since.

The silver-haired released him and tucked his pocket. "I'm having a trip down memory lane," he said sarcastically before he jerked his thumb inside. "Are you going back or not?"

Lambo debated whether to run or not but decided on the former. He meekly went inside as Gokudera followed suit, making sure he will really enter the class. "I wanted to hang out with you guys," Lambo said although he sounded lame but it was the truth.

"Tch, how many times do I have to tell you to take your studies seriously? What's the deal with hanging out with us when in the first place, you should not. We are adults cow and you're still a teen."

The boy who is always smooth when it comes to girls bowed his head a little as they climbed the stairs up. "I want to spend as much time with you because I know you will be gone any time," he said in a childlike voice which surprised Gokudera as he stared at him in. Finding his reason so stupid, Lambo immediately run back but Gokudera's words stopped him. It seemed the man had forgotten they are in a school premise and that shouting would attract the attention of the others.

"That's plain stupid you imbecile!" Gokudera scoffed. But his features softened nonetheless. "You can have sleepovers there if you want to. Don't try skipping class, Lambo, I'm just outside," he said the last sentence with warning and Lambo knew better than to actually challenge Gokudera. He shook his head and wondered how he came to admire a man who did not even finish college and went on trotting the globe instead. But then again, it was him who found Lambo when he was lost. It was him who acted like a family more than his adoptive family. If it wouldn't be too much asking, he would have asked the then teen Gokudera to adopt him and take him away from the Bovino family.

From where he was left, Gokudera watched as Lambo went back before he decided on what to do. He wondered why he came here in the first place. Perhaps just to check on Lambo, he reasoned. Leaning on the wall near the staircase, he brought out a stick of cigarette but did not get to light it up when someone spoke.

"Even when you grew up, you never did know when to follow simple policies, herbivore," a bored tone said making Gokudera scowl to look at the man leaning from a nearby door. Hibari Kyouya stood there in all his mighty glory, giving off the same killing intent he always loved to exude.

"Tch, bastard." Gokudera spoke gruffly but walked towards the man nonetheless and jumped back three times as Kyouya's tonfa came lashing at him at a speed Gokudera had always known. "Always the same greeting I see."

Hibari finally kept his tonfa. "I just want to make sure you haven't gone rusty. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gokudera knew that he wasn't close to Hibari like he was close to Yamamoto or Tsuna but still his relationship with him is special and different. It was born from mutual respect from each other. From the outside, they seemed to dislike each other especially during their younger years. But in reality, they had an odd way of showing how they consider each other as friends.

"Passing time."

Hibari motioned for him to step in. gokudera did so. "For how long?"

Gokudera was quiet for a moment. "Depends."

Walking towards his seat, Hibari pulled out a folder from the drawer before he sat down. "I heard you were back a few days ago and thus prepared this for you," he said and pushed the folder towards Gokudera's direction. "You might want to take a look at it while you're here."

Interested, Gokudera leaned over to take the folder and started reading the contents before he sighed and rubbed his face. "So, how long had this been going?" he asked, a different expression marring his features.

"Just for the past few months."

Taking the folder with him, Gokudera sighed. "They never said anything."

"They never knew."

"Lambo had been going through this for the past few months and never said anything?" he asked again, his temper spiking. Someone is getting an earful later.

Hibari leaned on the chair. "I figured he never said anything. That was taken during his session with a psychiatrist. He always said it was family problem."

"From the way I saw it, he is growing up like you and the one who could best help him would be you. It is always obvious how he wanted time to live with you."

The silver haired was quiet and pondered about it. Hibari studied the man carefully before he continued speaking. "But I wouldn't suggest to anyone that you take him knowing you would leave in no time. But then again, if you are that much concerned about him, why don't you stick out here instead?"

Expectedly, he scowled accompanied with a glare. "The hell! Why is everyone else making an issue about me going away?"

The raven haired shrugged. "That was just a suggestion. What do you plan anyway? You always monitored how he is doing with his studies yet you don't want to act on it now that you've found there is a problem with the teen."

"I'll think about it." He stared outside and wondered how he could talk comfortably with the guy and can share some of his thoughts which he doesn't do with the rest. "I never wanted to be confined in this place."

"You always think like an herbivore. I always thought you would have changed that line of thought in the few years of wandering," he said in mock tone and stood up towards the mini-bar of his office and filled two glasses with wine, his left hand handing the other one to Gokudera who took it and nodded in thanks. "If coming back here makes you feel so suffocated that you wanted to get away immediately, then why do you bother coming back for a few days once in a while?"

Gokudera had no answer to that. Or at least he could not tell Hibari that despite not wanting to be confined here, he always felt like being pulled back. "Never mind answering that, herbivore," Hibari said and sat down. "The other herbivore is getting married. I received the invitation a few weeks ago."

"You going?"

"Why would I? it is always a waste of time for me," Hibari answered carelessly. Gokudera knew better though so he did not ask further. "So, tell me where you had been going for the past few years."

"Before that, I heard rumors about you and Adelheid something. I forgot the surname," he said while Hibari raised his brow.

"My relationship with her is none of your business herbivore."

"Right." Gokudera mockingly agreed.

* * *

><p>Haru tightened her sweater as she walked along the road, a folder in one hand. She had just come from one of the companies she was applying into when someone called for her. Turning around, she found Gokudera and Lambo, the latter waving his hand at her in glee while the former was scowling, something in his expression seemed off.<p>

"Lambo," she greeted cheerfully and cleared her throat before turning her attention to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun."

"Where've you been, Haru?" Lambo asked, earning a hit in the head when the man behind him scowled.

"Show some respect you stupid cow!"

Haru was about to get angry at the sight but changed her mind upon seeing Lambo pouting childishly while Gokudera was simply standing there in awkward silence. "I went applying for a few jobs."

"How'd it go?" it was Gokudera who asked this time.

She simply shrugged before shivering once more. "Tough. My credentials are not the problem. It's just that there are no vacancies," she answered politely and tightened her hold once again making Gokudera frown at her before taking off his coat and handing it to her.

"It's freaking cold and you only wore that thin sweater?" he snarled at her, his temper spiking for unknown reasons.

"I don't need it," Haru said defiantly, not liking the man's tone.

"You obviously need it, woman so take it," he insisted in a gruff tone. "You ought to take care of yourself. You easily catch cold if I remember."

The fact that he remembered an important part of her health surprised Haru and she gaped at him for a few seconds before she reluctantly took it and wore it. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun," she said and smiled a little.

"It's nothing. There is a bonnet at the side pocket. You can use it," he said and glanced at his watch. "Want to grab some coffee nearby?"

"Yes," Lambo immediately answered.

"Shut up, cow," Gokudera snarled.

Haru raised her hand and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry."

For a moment, there was another awkward silence which Gokudera broke a few seconds later. "I'm not asking you for a date like the first time we talked a few days ago."

She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or she felt stung by his blatant remark. She decided it was the former. She doesn't want to be involved with him in any way if possible. It is enough that they will attend the same wedding.

She forced a smile. "I'm sorry if I implied that you were – "

"I am not going to force you," he cut her off. "How about applying at Yamamoto's sushi restaurant? I'm pretty sure the baseball freak would pretty much need a woman's hand in there."

Before she get to answer, someone interrupted them.

"Gokudera-kun, is that really you?" a bewildered voice asked and a woman with strange fashion walked towards them. Realizing it was indeed him, she squealed in delight and went towards him, gave him a kiss on the cheek much to Haru's chagrin who was standing there watching. Lambo rubbed his nose and remained a bystander, trying to guess again who this woman is.

"Shitt P."

"It really is you! You're really back!" she said in a voice filled with so much excitement. Gokudera stared at her before he nodded and grinned.

"Glad to see you're okay," he acknowledged her.

"I always am. Say, what are you doing here standing about in the sidewalk?" she looked around then frowned the same with Gokudera. "Wait, I was sure you were talking with a brunette a little while ago. She looked familiar."

"It's Haru," Gokudera provided then turned to Lambo. "How the hell did she disappear without me noticing it?"

Lambo shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."

Gokudera sighed then turned back to the woman in front of him. "You never changed. Much as I would like to talk with you a little longer, I am afraid I have to catch up with her. We were talking about her employment."

Shitt P nodded. "I see. Are you two dating?"

For a moment, Gokudera was tempted to say he wanted to date her but chose otherwise as he inwardly reprimanded himself. How many times does he have to remind himself that Haru is off the list? He might be in the market scoping for potential wife but it doesn't mean he will have to include Haru? She's…different, he decided. "No."

She brought out her mobile. "I haven't had communication with you after we hit college. Mind if we keep contact with each other? For old time's sake."

He dictated his number and she did the same. Shitt P smiled. "It's nice to see you again and know you are doing okay. I'll talk with you some other time then."

He nodded and tucked his hands. "Yeah. How about dinner tonight?" he asked and Lambo rolled his eyes.

_Smooth, real smooth._

"I would not mind," she answered and walked away.

Lambo then decided to speak. "So, who is it? Haru or her?"

He received a glare first. "I thought I told you to call Haru politely."

They started walking in a hurry. "I first did when I met her way back but she said it was alright for me to call her by her name alone. She helped me once when I was in need of cash."

Gokudera gave him a speculative look. "Just how sorry looking are you? First, I found you when you were five. Haru helped you when you were in need of cash."

"Hey it wasn't my fault my wallet was stolen that time," Lambo argued, glad that the dark mood looming over Gokudera a while ago was finally lifted. It means, he can argue against him if he wanted to. "So, you haven't answered my question. And I never really knew that you are hitting on Haru."

A hit on the head once more. "I wasn't hitting on her, stupid."

"Then on the other girl?"

"Will you just shut up and pack your things? From this point on, you will live in my house."

"Your house?" Lambo asked in surprise. "You have a house? Or are you referring to the apartment?"

"Stop asking so many questions and just do as I say!" he barked and raked his hair. "Damn, Haru must have gone home already."

"Perhaps she got jealous."

Gokudera stopped then smirked. "That would be wonderful if she did. But Haru is not the jealous type." He tossed Lambo a key. "That's the key to the house."

"You seriously have a house here?"

"Is that hard to believe?" he challenged.

"Well yes. You simply trot the globe using your father's wealth, I heard."

Gokudera chuckled. "I did huh? Keep it a secret Lambo. That was bought years ago while I was away. Ask the baseball freak for directions. I've got a date tonight so I would be out to look for things to give."

Lambo scratched his forehead before finally speaking again. "What a two-timing guy. I have to go," he said and ran away before he could receive another hit.

Gokudera watched him run before he brought out a pack of cigarettes then lit one. He really ought to start forgetting about Haru. But damn it is difficult to do so knowing she is just nearby, knowing she felt the same way.

Gah, it's so vexing to learn that a womanizer like him is hung up on a woman who left him years ago and dated his rival.

_Till next time…_

Those were her last words to him before and it's one of those he remembered about her. He shook his head. "Damn it, start looking for a potential wife and stop thinking about her," he admonished himself while scowling so deeply that it frightened a teenage boy nearby.

He decided to start with Shitt P. He had no complaints about her when they dated before so if he could just get her to agree with him, it would solve his problem already so he could leave the town and get away.

_But what about Haru?_ His inner self asked and Gokudera felt like he had gone crazy talking to himself along the road while smoking.

He shook his head. Haru wanted to put down roots. It is something he does not have the capability to provide. It's disheartening to realize that the first woman he came to care about is also the same woman he could never have much as he wanted to.

* * *

><p>I deeply apologize for the grammatical errors. I tried to minimize it the best I can and I appreciate it if you point out the errors I failed to notice so I could edit them. Thank you so very much.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses – just my laziness. So here we go with the next chapter. My big thanks to the following by the way: _KHR lover, x-MinRi-x, Cristinne, Rieyama Yuuko, puripuri, Aldrich-ruki.._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Lambo was busy reading his books when he heard something. At first, he thought it was simply his imagination. How could there be music in this freaking big house? Yes. Gokudera's house is huge and he almost got lost during his first time exploring the place. He thought Gokudera was just joking about owning a house here. After all, what's the point in owning a house when you even seldom come home? Right? He set his book down and followed the direction of the sound. And he realized he was going to the unexplored part of the house. According to Yamamoto, that part is forbidden for anyone since it's Gokudera's sanctuary.<p>

The door was slightly opened so he decided to take a peek and there he saw Gokudera sitting with his back so straight as he played the…grand piano. He blinked. _Am I just imagining this? There's nothing in Gokudera that screams love for music._ He continued listening and decided that the song is quite familiar. He just did not know where he heard it before.

"Stop peeking and just come on in," his gruff tone interrupted his thoughts and Lambo almost jumped in surprise. Gokudera did not even glance.

The teen gave a sheepish smile and entered the grand hall. Ah. Just how freaking grand is this place? "Sorry, I was busy reading when I heard this. I did not know you play the piano, Gokudera."

He stopped playing and turned to him. He was smirking. "There are many things you don't know about me yet, cow. So, how's it going with your studies?" he asked.

Lambo scratched his head. "Going well."

The older man's eyes sharpened at the nonchalant tone. The teen raised his hands in defense. "It is really going well for the past week. I promise. I even aced one of the quizzes which my teacher found shocking, mind you, so she suspected I might have cheated or something like that."

* * *

><p>Gokudera studied the teen. After telling Lambo to pack his things, he made it a point to visit the Bovino family and inform them his intention of taking the teen into his custody. He was expecting some resistance so he was rather surprised when they simply handed him over. After demanding some payments though. He almost slapped the check into their faces because he was so disgusted. And he was glad that Lambo was taken out from that kind of household. He also made it a point to talk with Lambo's psychiatrist and she told him that one of the factors affecting Lambo's delinquent behavior was his poor environment. He suspected she knew about his so-called family problem. So she told him he found ways to release his anger which he does not have the freedom to do when with the Bovino family. He shook his head.<p>

"Keep that up," he only said and stood up lazily.

Lambo looked at him. "I did not hear you arrive."

"Maybe because you don't pay much attention," he retorted and headed towards the door. "It's weekend. Change into some decent clothes. Let's go hang-out."

"Really?" he almost squealed like a girl.

Gokudera gave him a slanted look. "Only if you behave yourself," he said. Immediately, the boy ran out and Gokudera smirked. He gave one last look at the piano that elegantly stood in the middle of the wide room before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Haru stretched her hands as she took a rest. "I'm really tired," she exclaimed. To her surprise, she followed Gokudera's suggestion and applied at the sushi restaurant much to Yamamoto's glee since he needs a hand especially with his upcoming games. Speaking of Gokudera, she wondered why she never saw a glance of his shadow the past week. Though of course she heard some rumors that he's dating Shitt P. What kind of name is that?<p>

Yamamoto took a seat across her and offered a drink. "Sorry if you had to take-over for a while, Haru," he apologized with his ever gentle smile. Once, she asked herself why she did not fall for him instead during their high school years. Why did she have to fall for Gokudera? And when she dumped him, she dated his rival.

"It's alright. Besides, I don't have the right to complain. You're the boss," she said in a cheerful voice.

"You don't have to put it that way, Haru. We're friends. Besides, Gokudera actually asked me to hire you if you don't come at me first," he supplied much to Haru's surprise.

"He did?"

Yamamoto nodded and stretched. Good thing they are at the second floor of the restaurant and overlooking the street. A gentle look crossed his face as he saw Gokudera and Lambo simply walking together. His friend has his odd way of showing he cares. And it's obvious Lambo is really happy for having to spend some time with his idol.

"Yamamoto?" Haru asked when he did not speak. She glanced at the direction he was looking at and saw whom he was looking at. Wait, how did Lambo and Gokudera know each other? She did not get the chance to ask him that during their last meeting because she suddenly fled away right after Shitt P. came. Why did she run anyway? She acted like she was jealous.

Her companion turned to her. "Sorry. I just happen to catch sight of them. I did not know Gokudera planned to hang-out with the boy."

"How did the two meet?" she asked with curiosity.

Yamamoto leaned on his chair. "Well, Lambo was five years old when Gokudera found him."

"Found him?"

"Yes. It was as though he was purposely left there. To think he was just five. We were still teens then. Did you know he always monitored Lambo's well-being?" he asked the woman who shook her head.

"I didn't even know they knew each other until last week," she replied. Despite his delinquent attitude before, Haru fell for Gokudera because she saw a side of him which others failed to see. That gentle side which was hidden behind his rough exterior.

Yamamoto studied the woman who was pondering something. "Did you ever regret dumping him for Zakuro?" he pronounced the name with so much distaste. He never did like Gokudera's rival. He was always so full of himself. Not that Gokudera is any better. It's just that his arrogance can get in anyone's nerves.

The question made Haru's eyes widened in surprise. "W-Why are you suddenly asking me that?" she stuttered.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Maybe because you were the only girl he came to care about. Trust me, I know what I am telling because he's my best friend. And well, you never knew any of these because he hid his feelings well."

Haru smiled bitterly. "He dated Shitt P. immediately after I dumped him," she pointed out.

"Because he cannot let anyone else know that he was affected with what you did," Yamamoto smiled. "For the past years, Gokudera did so many things that most are ever aware of. Like what he did for Lambo. Secretly, he always asked about you too. In a subtle way of course to avoid getting teased by me."

Haru bowed her head. "I don't know why you are telling me this…"

"Because I want him to be happy. He's been living a bitter life you know. That's why he wanted to get away from this place," he patted her hand gently and stood up. "Get to know him once more, Haru. Know his pains. His dreams. You're the only female who could do that."

And he left. Haru thought about his words while wondering how much details she missed. Yes. Why did he want to leave this town so much anyway? She never got to ask that herself. Maybe Yamamoto was right. But what is in store for her if she allowed herself to get closer to the guy once more? Will she get hurt?

She sighed and held her head in frustration. Really, why is she suddenly thinking about that guy? Did she get confused because of Yamamoto's words?

She wasn't aware she stood up and run. _This is now or never. You don't have to end up as a couple. You can become his friends if nothing more,_ she told herself that.

* * *

><p>Lambo and Gokudera were having a snack in a pizza house. "Why did you not drop by Yamamoto's place first?" he asked with curiosity before he took a bite of his pizza.<p>

Gokudera only shrugged. He does not need to tell the teen that he's avoiding seeing someone there. His friend told him that Haru applied there as he suggested. It's difficult seeing her and knowing he can never have her because she does not want him. And because he could not offer what she wants. A stable home.

"Lambo-kun? It's Lambo-kun!" he frowned at the squeals behind him and he glared at the boy who was now sagging on his seat as if to hide his appearance. He tried to look around for a way to escape but he was surrounded in a split second and Gokudera could not help but reflect his older days. Him and the rest of his friends were always popular during high school and girls flocked around them.

He simply watched as the girls tried to chat with the boy who was still busy chewing on his food. Heh, Lambo has his own charm too huh?

"By the way, Lambo-kun, who is he?" they pointed at Gokudera's direction.

The older man decided that it's time to shoo them away. After all, he does not need clingy girls with them at the moment. "I'm his older brother, ladies, and much as I like seeing his discomfort with females in my presence, I like to tell you that you're disturbing us."

They stared at him and squealed after a beat. They turned to Lambo. "Why did you not say you have a brother? And he's handsome!"

Gokudera's brow twitched. He already forgot that he was used to this kind of girls when he was younger.

"Ah, he does not like noisy people so you better leave him alone, I suggest," came a voice from behind him again. Gokudera lazily looked up after hearing the familiar voice and saw the guy who was giving a bemused smile before he simply waved his hand. "See you around, Gokudera, I still have some things to buy for Chrome's birthday."

"Is she your woman, Mukuro?" he asked, ignoring the girls. Thankfully, Lambo took Gokudera's distraction as a chance to shoo the girls away.

Mukuro only gave his ever mysterious smile. "Drop by our house next weekend. I couldn't find you for the past week so you're the only one left uninvited. I'll introduce her properly."

The silver-haired nodded and Mukuro already left with his three companions nearby. He then returned his attention to Lambo who was looking at the retreating forms of Mukuro and his friends. "You know Rokudo Mukuro?" he asked in awe.

"Yes. Why?"

Lambo shook his head. "Uh, how come you know most of the big shots here?" he asked with suspicion.

Gokudera raised his left brow. "Just study your school's yearbooks and you'll find that me and him, and even your principal, including the turf-head, the baseball freak and Tsuna are friends."

The teen whistled. Then he blinked. And his eyes widened. "W-W-W-What? So you mean y-y-you – "

"Will you get a grip of yourself?" he stated gruffly at the flustered teen. "And yes, I know what you're going to ask me so I will answer it. I know Hibari Kyoya. How do you think I found all about your performance in school?"

Lambo's shoulder slumped. So if Gokudera leaves, he really can't do anything stupid anymore since the one keeping a close eye on him is the principal. "I just thought it was Yamamoto or Ryohei."

"Like they have the time checking up on you," he scoffed. "Are there any more stuffs that you need? You only have to tell me because I'll be leaving tonight for some important appointment."

"Y-You're leaving?" the teen asked in surprise.

"Yes but only for two days. It's an appointment I cannot cancel," he answered nonchalantly and looked ahead of Lambo to see a woman looking sideways. His green eyes softened. "Haru." The name mentioned made Lambo turn around.

"Haru!" he shouted and followed with a wave of his hand. Gokudera slapped his forehead. Said woman approached them.

"Glad I found you," she said as she tried to catch her breath. Gokudera pulled one chair for her and he did it without being aware of it.

"Have a seat first," he offered.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He called for one of the pizza crews and ordered a drink for her. When finally sure she looks okay, he spoke. "Why are you looking for us?"

The question made Haru blink. He could clearly read confusion written all over her face before it was replaced with something else. "I saw you from the sushi bar. Since it's my free time, I thought I'd talk to you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Yamamoto told me you recommended me there so…"

"Pft. That idiot," he scoffed.

Haru unconsciously reached for Gokudera's drink and drank from there. For a moment, he was reminded of the past again. She used to do that, taking his drink. From the sidelines, Lambo watched with some amusement. Besides, it's rare to see Gokudera this way.

"You needed a job so I only thought of helping," he continued. She always brings out that side of him without being conscious about it. That side which cares for her.

She smiled at him with a gentle look on his eyes. "I have been nothing but rude to you so I…"

"You've already said your thanks," he cut her off.

"But I haven't said what I came here to say," she stated in that defiant tone which he always loves about her. He simply stared at her and both forgot about Lambo. "I may not be able to give more but I can be friends with you. That is if you're willing to take the offer."

He leaned on his chair as he watched how color is creeping to her face and yet she's trying her best not to blush. Haru continued. "It may not look like how it was during high school but I am willing to be your friend, really."

He wanted to cackle at the pain in his chest. How many times had he said those lines to women he dated from different places? That he could only offer friendship and nothing more? His right hand hung on his side and he clenched his right fist. If only he can tell her how much he truly missed her. But if he did, she'll probably withdraw once more.

"G-Gokudera?" she stuttered when he did not speak and only stared at her.

"Sure."

Lambo rolled his eyes. He can't wait to interrogate Haru about their past. Gokudera is right about one thing. There are still things he doesn't know about him.

Haru cheerfully clapped her hands. Gokudera only shook her head. She was this lively before. He wondered what changed about her these past few years. He opened his mouth to say something when his mobile rang and he gruffly reached for it.

"Yes?"

He listened as he watched Haru and Lambo who were staring at him. He nodded his head as he looked away from them and stared at his fingers. "Yes. I haven't forgotten. I'll be there." The call ended and he turned to the two. "Change of plans, Lambo. I'll be leaving now."

"But you said – "

"They moved the schedule and I have no say in the matter," he stood up and did not miss the disappointed look from Haru's eyes as she stared at him. For some reason, he understood how it would affect her if she did not dump him before and it was him who left instead. "Sorry."

She forced a smile. "No, it's alright."

"I'll make it up to both of you when I return," he said and left a few bills at the table. He turned to Lambo whose head was bowed down. "If there's something you need, you can tell Yamamoto about it and I'll reimburse it when I return." He sighed when the teen did not answer. He then turned to Haru once more. "Got to go."

She only waved her right hand as she watched him run. It's not like she understood why he left so suddenly but something in his eyes – there's something in his eyes that tells her he needed to go. She bowed her head.

* * *

><p>It has been three days since he left and Haru suddenly found herself in front of the big house. She did not have time to ask where Lambo got her number. He called her a while ago and he sounded sick. Worried for the teen, she decided to pay him a visit. She has two hours to spare before her work starts.<p>

"Is this really his house?" she asked. She saw no one walking around the big house. "Lambo owns this?" she asked herself again and pressed the doorbell near the gate. It did not take long before it was opened on its own so she could only guess it was remote controlled.

She admired the surrounding. Different flowers were planted near the pathway. She took in her surrounding before she walked towards the door. She did not knock since it opened on its own and revealed Lambo who was wrapped with the blanket and he was shivering.

"Oh my god, why did you get up from bed?" she chided and stepped inside.

He smiled sheepishly. "The door is locked so I have to open it for you. There's no one around," he explained.

Haru nodded. "Go back in bed. I'll cook something for you before I go to work. Really, Lambo, if you get sick, you should not move from the bed. Are you having a fever?" she asked and held the teen's forehead. "You are."

"I'll be fine. Can I ask a favor?" he said and sat down.

"Go to bed first," she waved him off as she moved around the kitchen. "How can you own this house? It's so big."

"I don't own this. It's Gokudera's," he corrected and sneezed.

She spun around. "Gokudera owns this house?" she asked and looked around. Everything screams of elegance and wealth.

He nodded and tightened the blanket around him. "Yes. He asked me to live here instead," he explained. "Anyway, can you go to school and explain it to the principal why I was absent? They will not believe me."

She frowned while she continued working for the soup. "Why will they not believe you?"

And he had the galls to smile at her. "I'm quite the troublesome guy," he admitted. "The principal will mark me down again and report it to Gokudera."

"Why would he report it to Gokudera?" she glanced at him. Then she remembered Yamamoto's words. So the silver-haired had taken it upon himself to watch over the boy. What a nice guy. "I think I know. He looks over you."

He only nodded and sneezed once more. "Go to bed before you could infect me," she chided. "And I'll take care of everything."

* * *

><p>And because she promised, she was late to work for about thirty minutes. She did not know that dealing with Hibari Kyouya could be troublesome. He's so aloof and gruff and it reminded her so of Gokudera. She wasn't surprise already to find out why the principal fed Gokudera information about Lambo's performance in school. The two were friends way back.<p>

"Haru, do you think Yamamoto has a girlfriend?" her co-worker asked dreamily.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked, her shoulders shook in mirth.

"Because I am in love with him," she admitted. Haru only smiled at her.

"I don't know."

Her companion turned to her. "I thought you're friends."

"Yes but I don't think it is my business to delve into his personal life. Besides, I'm not really that close to him," she admitted with a wan smile. "I became friends with him when I became…" she trailed off. What's with taking a trip down memory lane? "I'm friends with his best friend," she corrected immediately when she saw her looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Is he also good-looking? Because I think Yamamoto is one of the most good-looking guys around town."

"Well…" how can she put it? Hayato is really handsome. She wouldn't deny that. She stared at her companion who was not looking at her now but behind her. With her jaw slackening.

"Haru."

She blinked at the familiar tone and spun immediately. How is he suddenly standing there? Didn't he go away? She thought he'd be back probably after a few years. He had a shawl wrapped around his neck, mittens over his hands and a thick jacket.

"Gokudera!" she exclaimed, forgetting about her companion. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you had…" she trailed off when he placed something on the table. "What's that?"

"Don't ask," he said gruffly and it was like in the past once more where he treated her that way though not negatively. "It took me a lot of time to find those. Is Yamamoto around?"

She shook her head. "He got called for a meeting with his manager."

"Ah." He smiled. "I'll fetch you later then."

And he walked away. "Wait! What do you mean fetch me later?" she asked before he could step out.

"Not unless you have someone to carry those for you," he pointed at the things which were carefully wrapped. Just what are those anyway?

"But…"

He waved the back of his hand. "It's just for today so take advantage of my kindness," he stated. "I have to go see Hibari since he called earlier."

"Oh yes! Lambo is sick so I went to explain it to him," she called as he stepped out. He glanced at her and she wasn't sure if she imagined the gentle look.

"Thanks."

When he was out of sight, she turned at the things he left for her. Carry for her? She can carry these for herself. That Gokudera is acting strange. She did not want to interpret his actions so she only shrugged. She was surprised when her companion squealed.

"He's so handsome! Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked simultaneously and Haru could not help but giggle. She opened the package and her heart swelled. All things needed by a fashion designer. She wondered why he bought these for her when she could not even apply for a job using her skills.

"He's Yamamoto's best friend. And he's my friend," she said and saw the dreamy look again. "You look stupid with that look."

"I don't care. You're lucky you know two handsome men," she said.

It's a hassle knowing two handsome men, she thought. Especially when they happened to be so popular. She decided to keep the things Gokudera bought and continued working until he came as he promised. She took off her apron and turned to her companion. "I'll be going ahead."

Her co-worker smiled brightly and waved her hands. "Sure!" to Haru's surprise, Gokudera placed a hat on top of her head and fixed a shawl around her neck. She only stared at him in surprise. What's with this guy?

"It's cold out there. You needed it," he simply answered the unspoken question before he took her things. "Let's go."

They walked in silence until Haru broke it off. "I thought it will take years before you could come back," she admitted.

He gave her a sideway glance. "I have some reasons why I have to stay here for a while. I only left three days ago due to something important."

"Care if I ask?"

He was silent for a moment and Haru wondered if he'd care to share some information. After all, she's curious to know what he's been up to. She wondered how he was able to afford that huge house.

"I went to collect things that belonged to my mother," were his words and it was spoken resolutely. Even when they dated during high school, he never talked about his mother. It's only now that he mentioned something about him. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

To think he's willing to share her that means something to Haru. As they walked in silence, she could not help but reflect on Yamamoto's question three days ago. Did she ever regret dumping him? She had an answer to that.

Yes. Because he's the only one she truly loves. Until now. There, she was able to admit that to herself now. And because she still loves him, she knew why she fled from the scene when Shitt P. arrived. Because she was jealous.

Too bad that even though she still loves him, she still cannot give him what he wants from her much as he could not give what she wants from him.

"I miss these small things I do for you," he broke the silence once more. "Like walking with you even in silence."

She smiled faintly. "Me too. I'm glad we're friends again Gokudera."

He stopped for a moment then stared at her. "Yeah. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. It's more than a month since my last update. I've been busy and couldn't find the time to update. Anyways, here goes the next chapter. I wasn't sure if Mammon is a 'she' or a 'he' so I made her a female here. Lot of thanks to the following who left wonderful reviews: _Ciry, I'm Right Here, Spirit Kagome, puripri, x-minri-x and avianne te._

* * *

><p>She was having her break when Ayame, her co-worker, approached her with a worried look. "Haru," she called, forcing the woman to open her eyes and break away from her nap. Damn but her head really hurts and she has a feeling she'll go down with a cold.<p>

"Huh?"

"There's a minor problem downstairs," she informed. At first, Haru could not understand why the other workers would approach her concerning the sushi restaurant's problems. She lightly told them that she wasn't the boss of the place but Ayame told her that because she's close to their boss, it's like she's the person expected to handle the problems when Yamamoto is not around. She had gotten used to it already during the past few days of working there.

"What problem?" she asked and yawned, ignoring the throbbing on her head. She barely had a decent sleep last night because she was so damn focused on doing some designs. Maybe because she wanted to use the things Gokudera bought for her. And maybe she also wanted to incorporate some designs which she was already able to conceptualize. It's too bad she can only do designs and keep them to herself.

"There's this guy downstairs that kept on threatening us because the service is not to his satisfaction. And he's waving a knife which terrified most of the customers already," Ayame complained.

Haru stood up and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll see what I can do," she said and went downstairs where she could see poor Katase being collared by a blond guy. She momentarily stood there and watched with some amusement as said guy pointed three knives at Katase.

"You listen here, bastard, I am in no freaking mood to play the good guy so you better make sure you bring me what I want or I will really slit this throat of yours," he threatened, making the remaining customers suddenly flee.

"B-But w-we don't serve Italian food here," Katase argued and regretted doing so when the guy really pointed the tip of the knife in Katase's throat, making the poor guy tremble in sudden fear.

"Don't you think you've threatened him enough, Belphegor?" Haru decided to intervene and walked towards the two. The guy named Belphegor released Katase and the latter immediately moved away from the stranger and joined the other crew as they now watched in anticipation. For one, they never expected Haru to know the guy.

"Who are you?" the blond asked.

Haru smiled. "That does not work on me," she stated. "I'm not one of your women who chase after you."

The guy grinned and threw his three knives at the dartboard which Yamamoto had placed there for fun. "Of all the places to see you, it has to be here," he snorted but there was a fond smile playing on his lips. "It's been a while, Haru." And he finally hugged the woman who returned the hug affectionately.

"It's so nice to see you, Bel," she murmured and held tightly. They held each other for a brief moment before she pulled away. "But why did you have to cause some trouble here? And what's with the knives?" she asked.

He shrugged and pulled a seat. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

"I work here," she answered and turned at the crew, nodding her head, signaling them that everything is fine.

He immediately stared at her. "What do you mean you work here? What about your job?"

"I quit. I couldn't keep up with the boss' attitude," she answered.

He gave her an incredulous look. "An aspiring fashion designer turned waitress?"

She lightly hit him in the head at the comment. "This is temporary while I still find some job. What about you, what are you doing here?" she asked. Belphegor is actually the vice-president of an international toy company. A fresh graduate from college, Haru had been trying her luck in Tokyo when she met him at a party she was forced to attend.

They were never romantically involved but as far as Haru is concerned, she's the closest female friend Bel ever had. And if she can quite remember it, Bel had always been protective of her like a brother does to a sister. She found a confidante in his form during her time in Tokyo.

"Before I answer that, how the hell did you end up in Namimori?"

"I'm from here. I never mentioned this before?" she asked and finally sat down across him.

"I see. I just came here to meet with Xanxus and a few others. As long as I can get away from Tokyo for a while," he grinned.

Haru shook her head. He never cut his hair, she noticed. He even grew it out. "You really don't get along well with your twin, huh?" she remembered something. "How are you and Mammon?"

The grin left his face and he just gave a careless shrug but Haru knew better. So she continued. "I see. You still were unable to reconcile with her?"

"She's past. And I was never able to find her," he stated grimly. "She was the one who left and like hell will I go chase her. I've too much pride to do that."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, you've always been a proud guy," she tilted her head and caught sight of a pair standing at the entrance. Haru blinked and ignored the pain in her chest just at the mere sight of the two.

_You don't have the right to feel jealous. He offered you a chance before but you declined it, _she told herself. So she waved her hand cheerfully – too cheerful that Belphegor was able to notice that she was affected by the presence of the two newcomers.

"Gokudera! What are you two standing there? Come on in!" Haru exclaimed even in a cheerful voice that sounded forced.

Belphegor casually leaned on his chair and studied the guy with silver-hair. Then he glanced at his friend. Haru knows _this_ guy?

"Hello," the guy's companion greeted. She studied Haru before she clapped her hand once. "That's right! I was wondering why you look familiar – you are Miura Haru."

Confused, Haru only nodded. "Yes." She stood up to entertain them. "What are your orders?" she glanced at Gokudera who was looking at Bel in surprise. Do they know each other? Gokudera and Shitt P chose a table at the corner.

"Is it alright if we sit there?" Gokudera asked.

"Of course," she answered with a smile. "Please wait for your orders to come," she said and watched the two walking towards the table at the far-end. She bit her lip.

"Wipe that stupid look on your face," Bel suggested with a snort. "It does not befit you."

She glanced at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Wait for me. I'll just give Ayame their orders."

"Take your time. Besides I won't be leaving yet since this place is our meeting place as suggested by Squalo." Haru had no idea who Squalo is so she only nodded and left. She spotted Ayame day dreaming as she stared at Gokudera and Shitt P.

She sighed and hit her forehead. "You're too obvious," she chuckled.

"I thought he's your boyfriend, how come he's with another girl?" Ayame asked as she took the piece of paper which Haru handed over.

Haru gave Gokudera a discreet glance. "He's my friend. That's our relationship. Anyway, that's their order. I'll be talking with Bel for a while." She did not wait for any answer and returned to Bel's table. He was busy playing with something. He never did changed.

"You know that guy?" Bel asked the moment she sat down.

"Who? Gokudera?" she asked. "Yes. We're friends."

At the remark, he raised his head and gave her a sniggering look. "Like I will believe that after what I saw a while ago. You were affected by their presence to the point that your cheerfulness was obviously faked."

Haru took a deep breath. "Okay you got me there. Why do you ask anyway?"

He shrugged. "I met him a couple of times and I'm always intrigued about him. So what does he do here?"

"Huh? I don't know. He just returned here for Tsuna's wedding. He doesn't live here. Do you know anything about him, Bel?" she asked, suddenly curious. Bel would never talk about a certain guy unless he knew something about that guy.

"Yep. A guy full of mysteries. He is a valued asset by Uni's company." She wanted to ask what he meant by that but they were interrupted by the arrival of a few guys.

"You're early, voi!" a loud voice spoke from behind Haru. She winced and glanced behind her to find a guy with long, silver or white hair, whatever hue is that. Along with him are few others who exuded a powerful aura, especially that guy with a scar on his face.

"And you're loud, Squalo, you frightened my friend," Bel lazily responded and motioned at Haru who stood up and bowed at them once.

"Ah! It's Haru!" an excited voice exclaimed from behind the man with spiky hair. Immediately, Haru squealed at the sight of him and gave him a hug.

"Fran!" she turned to Bel. "You did not tell me you're still in contact with him."

Belphegor shrugged again. "I am not in contact with that idiot," he stated.

Haru ignored him. "Well, I will leave you to your business then," she said. She was still able to catch what the others said.

"Is that Gokudera? Hayato Gokudera? The man behind the success of Uni's company?" she frowned and wanted to ask what they meant by that. Then she decided she'll just probably ask Gokudera later. She wanted to hear it from him. Of his escapades.

She sat in front of the counter and rubbed her temple. She had not been feeling well a while ago but she ignored it, brushing it off as just plain headache which will pass in no time. She sat there for the whole thirty minutes, trying to keep herself awake. From time to time, she would glance at Gokudera's direction and noticed how serious he looked as he talked with Shitt P. she wondered what could be so important that would elicit such seriousness from him.

"Haru, you look pale," Ayame came and sat beside her.

"I've been having this mig – achoo!" she sneezed and wrinkled her nose. "I must be having a cold."

Ayame patted her arm. "Go rest upstairs. I'm sorry I disturbed you a while ago."

She shook her head. "That was nothing. Besides, it's worth it since I was able to talk with my friend. I apologize in his behalf since – achoo! -he has the tendency to be so bossy and choosy. It's in his nature, being a rich kid." She gave Ayame an apologetic smile. "I guess I'll go nap upstairs. Will you be alright here?"

Ayame shooed her away. "Yes. Go."

Haru stood up and made her way upstairs when someone spoke behind her. "I told you before to take care since you easily get sick," was the reprimanding tone from Gokudera who had his hands behind his head as he gave her a look.

Haru subtly cast a glance at Shitt P and found her gone from where they were sitting earlier. "Where's Shitt P?"

"She just left for emergency reasons. Something happened with their test run," he answered. Shitt P is actually an engineer and works under Julie Katou. That's as far as Haru knew about her.

He leaned closer to her so their faces were only inches away. Haru blinked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable especially when she stared at his handsome face. She sighed and shoved his face away. "Stop doing that," she muttered.

He only shrugged. "Why don't you get home? I've a feeling you were infected by Lambo's flu."

"I'm planning on going home this afternoon after Yamamoto comes back," she retorted. Even with her thick jacket, she felt so cold. It's a wonder for her how she was able to ignore the symptoms earlier. She started going upstairs and he followed, the two of them ignoring the inquisitive looks from most of the people inside the restaurant. She headed straight to the lanai but she was surprised when he pulled her away and led her to Yamamoto's room. "W-What, hey, that's Yamamoto's room! It's disrespectful to – "

"Shut up," he growled a little. "And you think being out in the open will make you feel better? It's cold at the lanai you stupid woman," he explained and Haru gave him a sour look. He always called her that before when he's annoyed with her. He opened Yamamoto's room and pushed her inside. "Get a rest."

She did not have the time to study how Yamamoto's room looks like. She was focused with Gokudera who closed the door behind him and leaned there, giving her that superior look. "Do I have to tuck you in bed as well?"

She sighed in concession. She reluctantly sat on the bed and removed her shoes. "I'll blame you for this one if he gets mad at me."

He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Haru immediately took the blanket and wrapped them around her body. She felt a little warm now. She let her back touch the bed and momentarily forgot about Gokudera. God, she really, really needs to rest. She closed her eyes but opened them later on when she felt the weight of the bed suddenly shift. She turned to find him sitting beside her and staring at the window instead.

He is so quiet now as though in deep thought and since she was more used to the hyper Gokudera from long ago, she could not help but call his attention if only to hear him talk. He's so different from before. Although he still maintained the laidback attitude about him, there's something in him that changed. She just could not figure out what.

"You're very quiet. It's rather troubling," she spoke in a soft voice.

He merely glanced at her. "I did not know you'd bother about stuffs like this," he commented.

She bit her lip. "We already established that we're friends. And because we are already friends, I am concerned with the changes that happened around you. Is it bad to worry for you?"

She was sure he was surprised with her second statement because he fully turned towards her. She gave him a comforting smile. "Even though I said a lot of things during our first encounter after so many years, it doesn't change the fact that I still care for you like you do to me. What's troubling you, Gokudera?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Anyway," he deliberately changed the subject. "You know Belphegor?"

She nodded. "He's my closest friend when I worked in Tokyo. He helped me a lot. Can I ask you something?" twice, Uni's name was mentioned. And being one who worked in the city, Haru heard a lot about her and her company. She wanted to know now how Gokudera is related to it.

"About him?"

"About you."

Again, he did not bother hiding his surprise. Then he gave her an amused smile. "Being sick makes you suddenly straightforward?"

She ignored him. "How are you connected to Uni's company?"

"I work there."

She probably wasn't expecting that. "I thought you only bothered about traveling around the globe?"

He lightly hit her forehead. "I still trot the globe. And I don't work full time there."

"What do you do there?"

"I'm a chemist."

Now she actually choked in surprise. He scowled at her reaction. "What? You actually think I only roam around and spending my father's money?"

Despite not feeling well, she actually managed a short laugh. "You're suddenly sounding so defensive. I'm sorry, I just did not expect you to have a job and chemist at that. You did not go to college."

This time, he only gave her a quiet look which made Haru feel suddenly uncomfortable. She said something wrong, she can tell. He sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to Yamamoto to give you a break."

Haru helplessly watched him walk towards the door. "I'm sorry if I said something that offended you."

He tilted his head and gave her another single look. "You did not offend me," were his words before he carefully closed the door, leaving Haru suddenly standing up, ignoring the dizziness. She's definitely not satisfied with what he said. If she wanted to know him once again, she has to understand what made him suddenly leave.

She stumbled before she could reach the door but she still stood up. She latched the door open and called his name. "Gokudera!" she continued downstairs, not minding the fact that she was now walking on barefoot.

"Haru – "

"Ayame, have you seen Gokudera?"

"He just stepped outside," Bel answered from where he was seated with the rest of his companions. "And you look like shit, Haru."

She waved him dismally. "Voi, a little piece of advice, that guy is a rare catch so hold onto him."

"He's right Haru! And I'm pretty sure Mammon will fall for him because he definitely earns more than Bel-sempai," Fran added, earning a spank on the head. "Ouch. That hurts."

Haru ignored them and stepped outside. She shivered when her foot touched the snowy ground. "So cold," she said and looked around in time to see a woman with long hair hugging Gokudera. Again, she felt that pain in the chest. Who is that woman? She studied her outfit. She was wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans, black gloves and a goggle over her head.

Between Shitt P and this woman, she looked like Gokudera's type since she reflects Gokudera's style during their younger years. Dejected, she turned around to enter the restaurant when suddenly she heard his voice.

"Are you plain stupid?" was the angry words thrown at her.

She swallowed and forced a smile before looking up at him. She cannot let him see how affected she was with the scene earlier.

"You know that you're already sick and you still came out here in barefoot!" he scolded her and Haru was only staring at him, tears welling up her eyes. She doesn't know but seeing him and this woman hugging earlier, she suddenly wished it was her. She raised her hands and wiped the welling tears with the back of her hand.

"Hahi. I'm sorry, I was just worried about you so I followed," she apologized.

He stared at her. "Hahi?" he repeated before he actually laughed so suddenly, taking Haru and the other woman in surprise. "God Haru, when was the last time I heard you say that? You look cute saying it," he said, his shoulders shaking. He turned to the woman behind him. "This is Bianchi. She's Haru."

The woman smiled and Haru thought she's one of the most beautiful women she ever saw. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Haru."

Haru bowed down. "Hello."

"Why don't we get inside? You'll get even more sick staying here," Bianchi suggested and turned to Gokudera. "Hayato."

He nodded. "Go ahead. I promised to help Shitt P and Julie." He turned to Haru and gave her a glare. "And you, better stay inside." He already left after that and Haru only watched with a sad smile. She turned to Bianchi. "Uh, want some tea? There's some inside."

Bianchi nodded. "Yes. I need to talk to you anyway."

They both entered. Bianchi saw the group of guys huddled in the corner and sighed. "How did they end up in Namimori?" she muttered to herself.

"You know them?"

"At least Belphegor and Xanxus. Those two are well-known businessmen. I always meet them in parties." Haru led Bianchi at the second floor.

She hesitated, not knowing what to really say. "Ah, so, tea?" she asked.

Bianchi only shook her head. "I'm still full since I had a snack with a colleague here. Have a seat, Haru, don't be standing there."

"You are very beautiful, Bianchi-san. You and Gokudera look good together," she could not help but comment on it. For a moment, Bianchi only stared at her in amazement before she actually laughed good-naturedly.

"You think I am dating Hayato?" she asked then laughed again, making Haru suddenly feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but I was under the impression that you are."

"No. Besides, he is not my type," she smirked at the look of disbelief from Haru. She decided to keep her relationship with Gokudera a secret from her for a while. She already heard about Haru before. From her brother and sometimes from his friends when she happens to drop by here to pay Shamal a short visit while inquiring about her brother's whereabouts. "Anyway," she brought out a sketch from her back pocket. "I wanted to talk to you about this."

Haru gave it a look and recognized some of her designs. "H-How did you – "

"Hayato got those from Yamamoto who found it around here. You probably misplaced this design."

"But why did Hayato – "

"He wanted me to check your designs and admittedly, I'm impressed. I'd like to offer you a job. That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you." She leaned on her chair. "I may not look like it but I own one of the most prestigious fashion companies. If you're willing, I'll hire you immediately. Don't worry. Hayato has got nothing to do with this except the fact that he led you to me." She slid a small piece of paper in front of Haru. A calling card.

She was speechless. It's an opportunity for her. Will she take it? But if she will, she'll have to leave this town once more. Its obvious Bianchi is from the city. And why is Gokudera doing this? She swallowed and stared at the paper. Her eyes widened at the name of the company. She always wanted to work there but the Human Resource Department responsible for hiring new designers said that they have already reached the maximum quota for applicants. They did not even bother giving her work a glance.

With shivering hands, she held the paper. "I've always wanted to work in this company," she admitted in a sincere tone. "And it's an opportunity indeed." She sighed. "B-But I think I'll decline."

Bianchi was shocked. "Why?"

Haru gave a bashful smile. "You might think my reason is lame."

"Try me," Bianchi challenged.

"I've always wanted to live and work here, Bianchi-san. It's one of the reasons why I left the city and came back here," she bowed down in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Bianchi studied the woman in front of her. Such honesty. She decided that she already likes her. "You can do free-lance. You do the designs, we'll pay you for it," she suggested. With one look at Haru, Bianchi was reminded of her brother. Of the boy he was once before he turned delinquent. Of the boy that his friends never had the chance to see. He was already quite troublesome when he met Yamamoto and the others.<p>

"You remind me so much of him," she said for Haru to hear. The latter gave her a confused look. Bianchi reached for Haru's hand and with a croaky voice, she continued. "I'm suddenly reminded of that lost boy because of you."

"Bianchi…san?"

Bianchi shamelessly blinked back her tears. She never expected that she'll talk about this once more. "He was so in love with this place when he was still seven or eight. He loved everything about this place."

"W-Who?"

Bianchi closed her eyes. "Help him settle down, Haru."

"Ha?" Haru forgot about being sick already.

Bianchi released her hands and leaned once more. "Gokudera Hayato."

The younger woman gave Bianchi a perplexed look. "G-Gokudera?"

"I always wanted a home for him and I knew deep inside that this is the place for him. But he suddenly grew up with so much bitterness that he wanted to get away from this place," Bianchi wiped her tears. "Do you ever wonder why he roams around the world?"

Of course Haru always wondered about that. But at the moment, she's wondering why Bianchi knows a lot about Gokudera and why she talks in puzzle. Remembering Bianchi's question, she shook her head. Bianchi stood up. "You're the only woman I saw who managed to make him laugh. You must mean something to him."

"I'm his friend."

The older one shook her head. "I don't mean that," she corrected. "He's always looking for a place to call home," Bianchi answered her own question. "Because he hated it here, he left after high school. He always reasoned out that he only comes here from time to time due to ties he could not break. I'm guessing it's the people he came to call his friends. I think deep within, he still wants to come here though. Haru, help him move on. It's my first time meeting you but I already know a lot about you." She patted Haru's shoulder. "Call me when you decided to take the job."

She was at the door when Haru finally spoke again. "W-Who are you? W-what are you to him?"

She gave a bright smile before answering. "I'm his half-sister." Haru watched in silence as Bianchi walked away. She forced herself to stand up and follow her when she caught a few words shared between her and the group of Belphegor.

"So even Gokudera Hayato came from here?"

"Why, Bel, what's with the sudden interest in him?" Bianchi asked with amusement. "As far as I remember, you and him don't mix well so you always avoid each other's path."

"Ah, forget I asked," was the frustrated reply.

Haru blinked and realized how much she doesn't really know about Gokudera now. While an opportunity to know about him arises in the form of Bel, she doubted she'd learn about Gokudera completely. She wanted to hear it from him and him alone. And she wanted to know about that boy that he was before he became friends with Yamamoto. He must have been a charming one.


End file.
